Shattered Requiem
by Fyte
Summary: In the universe, that which encompasses all that is, three truths remain unchanged: Those lacking hearts will forever yearn for love, those lacking minds will forever yearn for knowledge, and those lacking pasts with forever yearn for the future.
1. The sweetest lullaby

**(Static)**_Why her?_ **(Static)**

**What is this…? **

**(Static)**_Why not me?_ **(Static) **

**Who's talking?**

**(Static)**_She's not ready._ **(Static) **

**I can't see a thing…**

**(Static)**_None of them are_.... **(Static)**

**(Static)**_Why isn't it working?!_ **(Static) **

**(Static)**_Stop please! I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt--_**(Static)**_--Please! _

_This is too weird…_

**(Static)** _I'll miss you--_**(Static) **

**This must be a dream…**

**(Static)**_Why are you leaving!?_ **(Static) **

**(Static)**_Why can't I hear her...?_ **(Static)**

** So then…**

**(Static)**_No, come back!_ **(Static) **

**(Static)**_Where is she?!_ **(Static) **

**(Static)**_I'm--_**(Static)**_--Sorry--_**(Static) **_She's--_**(Static)**

**When Am I going to wake up…?**

**(Static)**_No..._**(Static)**

**GAME OVER**

**RESTART? Y/N**

**LOADING....FINISHED**

**WELCOME BACK_**

"Andy, c'mon! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, Rini!" Andrea Trint Lucifer yelled back to her friend as she slipped into her shoes. Grabbing her school bag, she rushed out the door to meet her agitated friend.

"It took you long enough." Rini grumbled.

"Oh, calm down. We've got plenty of time before the bell rings." Andrea slung her bag behind her back and began walking down the dirt path that led to the school. Andrea and Rini lived exactly 2.3 miles away from the main city. They both lived in the same neighbor hood. They were, in fact, next door neighbors.

Turning off the path, the duo walked into the main street. It was an open market day, with vendors yelling for you to buy their wares. Rini moved to a bakery stall and bought three loafs of bread. Tossing one to Andy, she bit into her own and put the remaining one into her bag. Today was a Friday, and that meant it was bread day for the friends. None of them really knew how the strange tradition got started, but being grade school buds, they didn't really care. Each Friday, they would have one loaf of bread for breakfast and lunch. For dinner, they would split a single loaf and share it.

People became sparser as the path moved up hill. At the top was a type of crossroads, were three smaller roads converged into one large one. There at the end of the third path, their third friend Chalice Du Foret waited patiently.

"Chalice!" Rini waved excitedly and ran to the quiet brunette.

"Good morning Rini, Andrea." Chalice smiled.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" Andy grimaced at the sound of her real name.

"But it's such a lovely name." Chalice insisted.

"No, it's not. Now stop." Andy glowered playfully

"Come on you two!" Rini had moved a several feet away without them noticing "We still have to get everyone else!"

The trio continued down the road joking about their families. Andy lived with her Dad, Mom and little baby brother. She loved them to death, but sometimes the house got a little too loud for her liking. When that happened, she would escape to Rini's house. It wasn't much better there, but Rini's room had thick walls. Still, thick walls couldn't keep out annoying younger siblings (Rini had three of them). That's where Chalice came in. She lived with her father in a huge Victorian mansion. Her father was almost always working, so she might as well be living alone. This was their sanctuary. They could do what ever they wanted to and no one would bother them. The maids and butlers were unresponsive to everyone but Chalice. When given orders, they would just bow their heads and say "Yes ma'am". Andy and Rini found them a bit unnerving, but they hardly ever saw them, so they didn't pay much attention to them.

They stopped at a bus stop half way down the road. Waiting there was the rest of their gang. A short blond boy named Anthony, A tall and lanky boy named Tomas, a girl with glasses named Melony, and a very clean looking boy named Issac.

"Hey everyone!" Rini greeted cheerfully, which was followed by a series of mumbled "'Morning's and groggy yawns.

"Too soon?" Andy smirked.

"Did you all throw a party last night and not invite us?" Chalice laughed, taking notice of their disheveled clothes and hair.

"Shaddup..." Anthony grumbled.

"I think they did." Andy answered Chalice's question "A crazy one." laughing at the pained moans they gave off when the sun peeked through the trees.

"We're not hung over, idiot." Tomas rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "We just..."

"Slept in?" Rini finished his sentence.

"...Yeah..." They all looked down at the ground.

"I thought so." Rini grinned triumphantly "C'mon lets go."

The group continued down the road to their high school.

Destiny Island High school.

It was the only high school on the main island. It was pretty small for a high school, but then again, there weren't that many high schoolers on the island anyways.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey, do you guys wanna head out to the Island today?" Andy finished putting her books in her bag.

"I don't see any harm in it." Chalice turned to Rini for her answer.

"Sounds fun!" Rini smiled.

"You guys can come too." Andy waved to Tomas and the others after remembering they were there.

"Gee, thanks for including us..." Anthony rolled his eyes

"You're welcome." Andy turned on her heels and joined Chalice and Rini as the walked out the door.

"Quiet the trio, aren't they?" Melony mused.

"A frustrating, infuriating, stubborn trio." Tomas and Anthony laughed.

"You're just jealous." Issac walked beside Melony.

"What's there to be jealous of?!" Anthony yelled after them. Issac just laughed.

"So...are we going?" Tomas asked hesitantly, turning to his friend.

"Of course we are, you idiot!" Anthony stalked after his companions.

**LATER...**

Andy fell back on to her hands. Rini lay splayed out upon the white sand next to her.

"Ah, this is the life..." Rini sighed.

"You said it." Andy smiled, soaking in the suns warm rays.

Anthony and Tomas chased each other around with wooden swords. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie played a game of soccer with Wakka's ball. Melony sat hunched in a shady corner, scribbling one of her fantastic stories in her notebook while Issac watched. Sora, Riku and Kairi sat in their usual stop, chatting about today's classes and whatnot. Chalice stood quietly on the wraparound of the tree house, staring into the horizon.

"Only one thing could make this even better." Andy said to no in particular.

"Oh?" Rini raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Andy scrabbled to her feet and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Chalice!" She called.

"Yes?" Chalice looked at her.

"Sing us a song, won't you?" Andy smiled broadly. A flurry of agreement rose from the gathered children

"If you insist." Chalice climbed down the ladder and stood on the edge of the small cliff. "What would you like to hear?"

"Sing us the one you sang at school." Andy said after a moment of deliberation.

"Yes, the Aria, the Aria!" Kairi called from the Paopou tree. More calls for the Aria, and Chalice began.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again_

_You long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way _

_Things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying to hard_

_To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days_

_Look back on all those times_

_Think of all the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I don't think of you_

_Flowers fade_

_The fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons_

_So do we_

_But please promise me _

_That sometimes_

_You will think _

_of me_

The final notes floated away with the tide. Cheers and cries for more echoed around the tiny island. Chalice quieted them and said: "One more."

She moved to were Andy rested and sat next to her, patting her lap. Andy nestled her head onto Chalice's legs and closed her eyes.

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colors run together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny Forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into_

_The light_

_Time dances whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry_

_Were movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into_

_The light_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Let the dark waltz being_

_Let me wheel, let me spin_

_Let it take me away_

_Turning me into_

_The light_

Andy and Rini slept soundly. As did the rest, Chalice's voice lulling them to sleep with ease. Chalice brushed a stray piece of blonde hair from Andy's face

"Sleep well, my friends." She whispered.

Gently, she lifted Andy's head off her lap and on to the soft sand. She then stood up, brushed the sand off her self and walked solemnly to the small cove they had discovered years ago.


	2. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Begin -Dream- Sequence_**

**(Static)** _This is not the one._ **(Static)**

**(Static)**_What?!_ **(Static)**

**(Static)**_After all the trouble I went through to--_**(Static)**

**(Static)****_—_**_Stop it! It's alright, I--_**(Static)**

**(Static) **_You don't understand! Please, I--_**(Static)**

**(Static) **_What happened to--_**(Static)**

**(Static) **_She's--_**(Static)**_--All because of--_**(Static)**

**(Static)**_Why?!_******(Static) **_Why did she have to--_**(Static)**_--and not you!?_**(Static)**

**(Static) **_I... _**(Static)**_...Don't know... _**(Static)**

**End -Dream- Sequence_**

Andy's eyes flicked open. Her gaze was met by a sky tinted with the colors of dawn. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What a weird dream..." She mumbled. Who on earth were those people? And what was with all the static? It sounded like an old movie that you've watched one too many times. She turned her head to the side. Rini still slumbered soundly next to her. Soft snores came from the rest of the children.

"That was some lullaby..." She noticed that someone was missing. Who? She counted them off. Wakka Selphie and Tidus. Riku, Sora and Kairi. Issac, Melony, Tomas, Anthony and Rini. Who was missing...? Andy racked her brain. She remembered one more person. The one who had sung them to sleep, Who...?

Then it hit her. Chalice! How could she have forgotten her best friend?! She mental slapped herself.

"_For shame, Andrea!"_ She scolded herself like her Mother did _"Don't forget your loved ones!"_

"Good morning." A soft voice whispered in her ear.

Andy jumped at Chalice's voice.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said in a hushed whisper.

"My apologies." Chalice laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about it, you weirdo." She poked Chalices forehead." What time is it?"

"About 6 A.M." Andy noticed that Chalice was clutching something in her arms.

"What's that?" She pointed to the object.

"Hmm?" Chalice looked down at her arms and smiled "Don't tell Melony."

Andy mimed zipping her lips together. "Not a word."

Chalice pulled out Melony's notebook. Melony was an amazing writer, but she never thought her work was any good. She would always find something wrong with it. Chalice and Andy especially loved her stories. Today's tale was of a brave prince sent to save a princess from an evil ogre, But when he got there, He found the Princess having tea with the ogre and have a jolly good time with him. Turns out the ogre was just looking for a friend and the Princess had volunteered. The Prince got what his pretty face had coming to him and the Princess and the Ogre lived happily ever after.

Chalice closed the book and carefully slid it back into Melony's bag.

"You wanna head back?" Andy jabbed her thumb in the direction of the boats.

"I suppose we should." Chalice nodded and followed Andy to the dock.

**LATER...**

Andy sat in her front step. Her little brother was throwing a tantrum and she couldn't hear her self think in there. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey." Rini waved to her from her front door.

"What are you doing out here?" Andy waved back.

"Same as you." Rini pointed towards her house. "Mom's giving the triplets a lecture."

"Yeah..." Andy placed her chin on her hands.

"So...wanna go over to Chalice's?" Rini asked.

"You read my mind." Andy stood up.

They walked together to the crossroads and turned down the third one. The dirt path turned into a cobblestone drive as they neared Chalice's house.

"I still can't get over how big her house is..."Rini said as the large mansion rose over the horizon.

"I hear you." Andy nodded in agreement as they scaled the stone steps to the door.

A dead eyed maid opened the door before they could knock.

"The mistress is busy now, please--" She was cut off but Chalice.

"Now, now, don't be rude to guests." Chalice smiled at the maid and turned to see who it was. An expression of panic flashed across her face, but she soon regained her composer.

"A-Andy, Rini, what a pleasant surprise." Her smile wavered for the shortest of moments.

"Uh....Hi Chalice." Andy glanced sideways at Rini, who shrugged "We came over to, you know...hang out."

A faint scowl marred Chalice's smooth features. "Of course. Evangeline will show you to the back yard." She gestured toward the maid who bowed.

"You're not coming?" Rini asked.

"I have...important business I must deal with right away. I'm sorry." She hiked up her skirts and rushed up the spiral staircase.

**IN THE BACKYARD**

Evangeline stood quietly in the shade of a tree. Rini shivered.

"Doesn't it feel like she's watching us?" She whispered to Andy who was seated next to her of the fountain rim.

"Who do you mean?" Andy cocked her head to one side.

"That maid." She jerked her head toward Evangeline

"Her? Really?" Andy looked up at the stoic girl.

"Shhhh!" Rini pulled Andy's head down and hissed. "Don't make eye contact!"

"Ow! What the heck Rini?!" Andy scowled.

"Shh!" Rini placed her index finger over her mouth.

Andy was about to answer when the loud crash of breaking porcelain came for the house. Evangeline's head shot up, her eyes showing an emotion Andy couldn't place. It was a strange mixture of fear and...what? Anger? Pain? No...Sadness. Her lower lip trembled, tears welling up in her gray eyes. The door leading to the main house burst open and Chalice ran out at full speed.

"You must leave!" She grabbed Andy's shoulders "Follow the path until you reach the maze. Someone will be waiting for you there. Go, please!"

"Chalice? What's--" More noises from the house, this time followed by an inhuman shriek.

"What on earth was that?!" Rini looked confused.

"GO!" Chalice wheeled on Evangeline. "Stop your blubbering, you stupid girl, and come help me!"

"Y-yes ma'am." Evangeline wiped the tears away with her sleeve and ran after Chalice into the house.

"What...just happened?" Rini said slowly.

"I dunno." Another shriek "But I think we should go."

They took off in the opposite direction of the house. As promised, a butler with the same expression as Evangeline was waiting for them. He ushered them hurriedly through the maze and showed them a secret door out of the grounds. Andy thanked him quickly and broke in to a run, followed closely by Rini. She didn't know what was in that house, but her gut told her not to stick around and find out...


	3. Lonely protector

Andy leaned against the concrete wall. Her breathing was ragged and heavy. The thought of what might have been making that horrible noise shot her system so full of a adrenaline that she was able to run all the way from Chalice's house to her own without stopping. Now her body was tired and virtually useless. She mumbled a quick goodbye to Rini and opened her front door. She was relived to find it empty. Her parents must have taken her little brother somewhere to pacify his temper. Normal she would be angry at her parent's favoritism, but right now she was too tired to care. Gazing up the stairs, she was tempted to sleep on the couch, but she knew her parents would grill her until she spilled her guts to them if they found her like that, so she dragged her self up the stairs and fell onto her soft bed.

"_I'll ask Chalice about it tomorrow..._" She told her self before falling into a deep sleep...

**THAT EVENING...**

A high voice pulled Andy into consciousness.

"But mommy!" Her little brother whined "Why did we have to leave so early?"

"Because it's your bedtime, deary." Her mother replied "Now run upstairs and brush your teeth."

Andy slipped groggily out of her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked at her clock. 7:00P.M. It read in bright red numbers. She sighed and glanced out her window. The sun had left its place in the sky and was lowering behind the horizon. She could see the Island from here, with its tiny palm trees and white beach, and...Chalice? Andy Rubbed her eyes again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Still there. What was Chalice doing there on a school night? What was she doing there anyways? It almost looked like she was...Praying. Over come with a sudden determination, Andy rushed out of her room, shouldered past her brother, grabbed her jacket, put on her shoes and walked out the door.

"Andrea Trint Lucifer! Were do you think you're going on a school night?" Her mother called from the door she had left open.

Andy didn't bother answering. She could come up with an excuse later. Right now she needed to know what exactly Chalice was hiding. Walking quickly to the small dock were her boat was, she loaded her back pack ,which she had grabbed as she left her room, and her self into the tiny rowboat. Paddling fiercely, she was at the island in no time. She hoisted herself onto the dock and flat out ran to the small shack that leads to the upper level. She stopped half way on the wooden bridge to the small sub-island on which Chalice stood.

"Why are you here?" Chalice asked suddenly. A voice spoke before Andy could answer.

"**_You know why we have come." _**The voice seemed far away.

"Do you wish to take her heart?" Chalice looked up at the darkening sky.

"**_Yes, her heart is the best suited for it." _**The voice sounded closer.

"And of the others?" Chalice asked the voice.

"**_They will serve us as well." _**The voice was much closer now

"I see..." Chalice let her head fall.

"**_Don't cry, little one. You will be duly rewarded for you assistance." _**Something white materialized into front of Chalice and cupped her chin.

"Can...can you really heal him?" Chalice said tentatively.

"**_Of course we can, Child. Our powers are great. Your fathers aliment is but a trifle to us."_** The voice said softly.

Chalice let out a small sigh, then said: "Why her?"

**MEMORY RESTORATION INITIATED**

**PROGRESS: 1%**

Pain ripped through Andy's head. It felt like a rusted dagger was being dragged through her temples.

"Why not me?" More pain

"**_Your heart is too pure. You know this."_**

"She's not ready." Andy's vision blurred.

"**_It must be done."_**

"None of them are..." Her head was screaming now.

**PROGRESS: 7%**

"**_Do not fret. They will be taken care of."_**

"Thank you..." Chalice whispered.

"**_It is our Pleasure. You should go now, your friend seems to need your help."_**

"What—ANDY!" the last thing Andy saw was Chalice running towards her before her world went black....

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Andy's sleep was restless. She dreamed of Chalice being taken away to some far of place filled with demons and a huge monster ripping open her chest and eating her heart. The monster had turned to her when a strange and frightening figure came and killed the beast. The figure then stabbed her with its sword and stole her heart as well.

"Andy!" Rini's panicked voice yanked Andy to consciousness.

Her eyes flew open. A bright white light blinded her at first. Only dark shadows marked what she knew to be people.

"Chalice...?" Andy said weakly.

"I'm here Andrea." A new shadow moved into view. Andy blinked several times and could faintly make out the worried features of Chalice's face.

"Chalice, What--" Chalice pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't speak. You have to rest now." Chalice said.

"But--" Andy pressed.

"Now." Chalice's firmness surprised Andy. "Please." a forced smile spread across her face

"Chalice is right, Andy." Rini said. "You look horrible."

"I feel horrible." Andy rubbed her throbbing head." What happened?"

"You fell out of the tree house on the Island." Chalice answered.

"You were lucky Chalice found you when she did. You hit your head pretty hard." Andy was confused. That wasn't what had happened. Chalice had been talking to…someone, and then the pain and...Nothing.

"Chalice...Can...Can I talk to you?" Andy looked at Chalice. Her composer faltered for a moment, fueling Andy's rising suspicion

"Of course." Chalice forced out.

"Alone." Andy looked at Rini expectantly.

"O-oh uh, sure." Rini stammered, wondering what was going on.

"Why did you lie?" Andy looked at Chalice the moment the door closed.

"Why did you follow me?" Chalice countered

"Touché." Andy scowled. "Okay fine. I'll ask one then you ask one. Deal?"

"...As you will." Chalice agreed grudgingly.

"Good. What were you doing on the Island?" Andy stare was unwavering.

"Family business. What were **you** doing on the Island?" Chalice avoided Andy's eyes.

"Checking on you. Who were you talking to?" Andy glowered at the girl seated next to her.

"A friend. Why did you collapse?" A hint of anger wound around her answer.

"I don't know. What's wrong with your father?" Meeting Chalice's anger with her own.

"He is not him self. Why did you follow me?" Chalice said through her teeth.

"Because you're my friend." A look of surprise flashed across across Chalice's face.

"...How trivial..." Chalice closed her eyes and turned away in disgust.

"How can you say that!?" Andy yelled exasperated.

"Friendship is meaningless without good reason!" Chalice yelled back.

"So our friendship is meaningless then?!" Andy sat up.

"Only if it has no reason!" Chalice stood abruptly.

"Then what **is** our reason Chalice?! Why are we here, now, talking like this?!" Chalice open her mouth to answer, but stopped.

"I....I don't know..." She said slowly.

"What?" Andy felt her heart beating fast.

"I don't know! I don't why they chose you, or what they want with you! I don't know why I was put in this position, or why all of us are here!" Chalice started to cry. "I just know that I care about all of you too much and I can't do it! I just can't!"

Andy was stunned. It wasn't like Chalice, a normally quiet and demure girl, to let fly her emotions in such an outburst.

"Chalice I..." She didn't know what to say.

"Don't." Chalice wiped at her eyes vigorously. "Just...don't...please...."

"Is everything alright in here?" Rini peeked in the room. "We heard screaming and--"

She noticed Chalice.

"What happened?" She and Melony rushed to comfort her, only to be pushed away

"It's nothing." Chalice strode past them and out into the hall way. There was only silence as they listened to the sound of her boots clicking against the linoleum floor fade away. Andy's heart sank. She had done it now. They had fought before, but never like this. Andy was sure that a simple "I'm sorry" And a hug wouldn't mend things this time...


	4. Dante's daughter

**Disclaimer: once again I own nothing you recognize.**

**BEGIN -DREAM- SEQUENCE**

**(Static)**___Running away again?_ **(Static)**

**(Static)**_What does it matter to you? you're--_**(Static)**

**(Static)**_You went too far! she--_**(Static)**

**(Static)**_—and even with the--_**(Static)**_-- it could take months to--_**(Static)**

**(Static) **_We don't have that kind of time, we--_**(Static)**

**(Static) **_We'll never finish it in time! We have to--_**(Static)**

**(Static) **_To do what?! Push--_**(Static)**_--so hard that she can't--_**(Static)**

**(Static)**_It's alright--_**(Static)**_--is dispensable, remember...?_**(Static)**

**END -DREAM- SEQUENCE**

Andy woke up panting. Another dream like before, of people she had never met. She saw flashes of images, of a large circular room with lots of complicated looking machinery, and the inside of a citadel with massive stain glass windows and a raised dais at the front.

"What was that all about...?" Andy rubbed her aching head.

She looked around the hospital room. Tomas and Anthony lay sprawled across the couch while Rini snoozed in the chair with Melony and Issac resting on her knees. No Chalice. Of course she wouldn't be there, after what had happened...Andy shook her head.

"Don't think about that now." Andy told herslf "When I see her at school, I'll tell her I'm sorry and we can work this whole thing out."

There a knock on the door and a nurse poked her head in.

"Ah, good you're awake." She smiled rightly.

She picked her way over Anthony who had fallen off the couch and checked Andy's vitals.

"Everything seems fine to me. From what I heard, you quiet a fall there." Andy nodded. "You're lucky your friend was there to help you, or else we might not have found in time."

Andy smiled bitterly. Lucky indeed. It was just her luck that she had been saved by her insufferable, infuriating, secretive, and best friend she had ever had. How could Chalice had run to her side and save her life, then just brush their friendship off like it was nothing? It was all too confusing...

"What's wrong dear?" The nurse asked worriedly as tears streamed down Andy's face "Does something hurt?"

"No." That was a lie. Everything hurt. Her head throbbed and her shoulder was still sore from when she had fallen and it felt like someone was crushing her heart into a million tiny pieces.

"Well, okay. Just push this button if you need something." The Nurse walked out the room, leaving Andy to wallow by herself.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

"ANDY!!" Rini tackled her friend.

"Oof! Hey Rini..."Andy grimaced.

"Be careful Rini!" Issac ran to them. "She just got out of the hospital."

"Ah! Right, sorry..." Rini stepped back and smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. Hey, is...Chalice here?" Issac and Rini looked at each other.

"No, she's not here. She called in sick....Andy what--" Rini began but was cut off by her friend.

"I'll tell you later, I just need...to think about some stuff...alone..." Andy looked at her shoes.

"So you're skipping." Issac smiled knowingly.

"N-no, I just....yes..." Andy gave up trying to hide it.

"Don't worry." Issac reassured her "We never saw you, right Rini?"

"Right!" Rini nodded once and smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Andy was suddenly very grateful to have friends like hers.

"Hey you guys..." Andy's mouth let out the words before her mind had processed them "you...know I'll never forget you, right?"

Rini and Issac stayed silent for a moment, "Where'd that come from?"

"Uh, ah, no never mind. Forget what I just said!" Andy laughed nervously and rushed out of the school grounds.

"_What the heck was that?!_" She said in an exasperated whisper.

She walked down the main road for a time, until she reached the market street. Here she moved of the main street and on to a small trail that went through the surrounding forest. Andy hated going through the forest. It was dark and you always felt like someone was watching you, but if anyone saw her wondering around in her uniform this time of day, there'd be trouble. She hurried on the path, growing increasingly nervous as the sun moved behind a cloud bank. The memory of the weatherman saying it would be a cloudless week flitted across her mind momentarily before a twig snapped dangerously close and she broke into a run.

And she didn't stop until she reached her street. She stopped to catch her breath. Once again, she had run all the way to her house without stopping. True, the market place was not as far as Chalice's back yard, but it still was a fair distance away. The thought of Chalice dampened her mood.

"I_ should really go talk to her..._" she thought. "_But she's sick; I don't want to bother her._" the good side of her said. "Then_ won't be able to run away again_" the evil side interjected. Andy decided to listen to the evil side this time. She inched her way through the small alley that separated Rini's house from hers. She then climbed the wall to her yard, and scrabbled up the gutter that ran right next to her window. She landed on her floor with a thud. Scared that her parents had heard, she stayed still until she heard the whine of her brother's voice. Taking the chance, she changed out of her uniform and usual outfit of loose fitting capris, tennis shoes, and a red vest and was out the window climbing down the gutter before her brother could scream "But I heard someone up there!"

Andy slowed to a stop at the cross roads. She had managed to get through the forest without screaming, though she was sure she had seen a pair of bright yellow eyes in the bushes. She could have gone through the market, but someone might of recognized her, and she really needed to talk to Chalice. The rest of the way to Chalice's house was easy. Well, physically at least.

"_I wonder if her father's home..."_ She thought absently. _"Chalice said he wasn't himself. I wonder what's wrong with him."_

By this time, dark heavy clouds shrouded the islands usual sunny appearance. Thunder rolled in the distance and Andy picked up the pace. She didn't want to get caught in one of Destiny Island infamous storms.

Chalice lounged on her red velvet couch. A fire crackled in the hearth as her luminescent green eyes flick over the pages of her book. _Dante's Inferno_ it read in gold lettering on the spine.

_ had not yet reached the yonder bank when we set forward through a wood which was marked by no path. Not green leaves were there, but of a dusky color, not smooth boughs but gnarled and tangled, not fruits but thorns with poison. Those savage wild-beasts that hold hate the tilled places between Cecina and Corneto have no thickets so rough or so dense._

A smile played at Chalice's lips. The tale of a mans journey through hell itself was one to behold, but the book held special meaning to her. Over the years, she had come to realize that the grim tale was a record of her life. This particular passage was her favorite. Yes, her life had not been filled with the easy comforts of childhood, but with the ugly and thorny bracken of adulthood. Her mother's untimely leave and her father's ailment had thrust the already tired girl into womanhood within a year.

"Miss." Evangeline said timidly from the door way.

"What is it?" Chalice didn't look up from her book.

"There's a guest for you."

"Send them away." Chalice waved her hand at the maid.

"But miss she's--"

"Chalice." Andy said flatly.

Chalice snapped her book closed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Andrea." Chalice called her by her full name. "What a surprise."

"We need to talk." Andy glared at her former friend.

"About what?" Chalice raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't play dumb!" Evangeline jumped at the out burst. "Something's up, and you know something about it!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Chalice placed her book her desk.

"I want to know what's going on!"

"Please keep you voice down." Chalice said calmly.

"Don't change the subject!" Andy balled her fists.

"There was never a subject to be changed." Chalice looked at her with those glowing green eyes and Andy lost it. She couldn't stop her fist from flying to Chalice's face. With a loud crack, Andy's fist connected with Chalice's cheek.


	5. Daddy dearest

There was only silence after that, save for Andy's heavy breathing. Chalice lay stunned on the oak wood floor, while Sheela stared on in horror with her hands over her mouth.

"Don't jerk me around, dammit..." Andy said sadly.

Sheela rushed to her mistress's side.

"Mistress! Are you hurt?" She asked.

Chalice remained silent, a hand on the place where Andy had hit her.

"I want to know whats going on." Andy said sternly. "I've been have weird dreams about people I've never seen, and I hate it! I don't get it at all!"

Sheela got up and said "Please come with me. The mistress wishes to be alone."

"No! I'm not leaving until I get some answers!"

Please!" Sheela looked like she was about to cry. "Come with me to the parlor."

"NO! I--" Sheela moved close to her.

"I'll try to answer the best I can, so please..." She whispered.

"...Fine..." Andy said defeated.

**IN THE PARLOR...**

Andy whirled on Sheela.

"What's going on?" She wasted no time.

"I'm not sure myself. I only know that the mistress cares about you, and hates herself for it."

"I could figure that out by myself."

"No, it's not what you think!" Sheela looked pleadingly at Andy. "She knows that if she becomes attached to this life, the cycle will be broken, and our world will never—" she gasped. "I've said too much. Please excuse me!" She bowed and ran off.

"Wait!" Andy reached after her. 'What do you mean our world...?"

"...Did you show her out?" Chalice leaned on her desk for support.

"Yes miss, she's on her way home." Sheela answered, longing to help her mistress ,but knowing she only push her away.

"Good..."Chalice was still shaken.

"M-miss, can I--" A scream from outside stopped her.

"What..." Chalice said with growing horror.

" Mistress, is it...them...?" Sheela took note of Chalice's expression.

"It couldn't be...it's not yet time...." A maid rushed to the door.

"Miss! It's your father, He--" A blood curdling shriek pierced the evening followed by a great crash.

"He's in the front drive!" Someone screamed from another part of the house.

"Andrea!" Chalice's thoughts immediately flew to the girl who had just left.

**IN THE FRONT...**

Andy couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she was walking out of her former friends house, confused and about ready to cry, and the next she was being lifted into the air by a huge black thing screaming her lungs out. This day just kept on getting better.

The thing let out a long moan, send a wave of flaming breath over Andy. Her hair stood on end as she gazed into it gaping maw. Flames broiled in an endless inferno inside it.

"ANDREA!!!" Chalice yelled from some where behind the thing.

"Chalice!" Andy yelled back, not knowing what else to say.

"Andrea, where are you!?" Chalice sounded closer now.

"Over here, In front—AGH!!!" The beast grip tightened, threatening to crush her.

"Andrea!" Andy could barely see Chalice come into view before her vision was clouded by white hot pain. The creatures hand became a cage of molten metal, searing her skin. She screamed, waiting for the hand to reduce her a pile of smoldering ashes,when a blinding light shot through the creatures forearm. It cried out in pain, releasing its grasp on Andrea. She fell to the ground with a thud. Moaning, she tried to raise herself up, only to fall flat against the wet grass. She groaned in frustration.

"Father!" She heard Chalice scream. "Please, let him go!" The thing shrieked again . By this time Andy had managed to roll on her side, letting her see the chaos before her. Chalice cringed at the monsters cry. In her hand, she clutched a blinding light, shaped like a...key? A pillar of fire exploded from the beast chest, engulfing Chalice. Andrea tried to scream, but her abused vocal cords wouldn't allow her to.

"Boy, do you ever look like crap." A rough masculine voice said from behind her. She yelped as a booted foot dragged her hip down forcing her onto her back. A tall, thin man with long brown hair and a scar over his right eye leered back at her. "'Name's Braig." (OMG guys, guess who?!)

"BRAIG!!" Chalice's blurred form rocketed into Braig's stomach, knocking them both over. Briag landed with a winded "oof" as Chalice skillfully vaulted off his chest and arched backwards. Lighting nimbly on the damp ground, Chalice's eyes burned with rage like none other.

"It's nice to see you too, Chalice." Braig stood, rubbing his midsection.

"Don't refer to me in such a casual manner, you traitor!"Chalice spat back.

"Traitor?" Briag raise his uninjured eyebrow. "That rich, coming from you. Or perhaps you've forgotten that little "Project" that turned your old man into--"

"Shut up!" Andy had never heard Chalice so angry. She had a habit of losing her decorum when her blood boiled."My father died that day!"

"What ever you say." Braig shrugged. "It doesn't matter, we're taking you back either way."

"Hell no! I'm never going back to that place!" Andy couldn't believe her ears. Had Chalice just...Cursed?

"Uh oh, I think you made her mad, Braig." A bright red head strode into view.

Chalice snapped her head backwards and gasped. "Ael?!"

"The one and only." The redhead winked, "I'm touched you remember me."

Chalice screamed in rage and aimed the light at the redhead. The light coiled around the tip and congealed into a large sphere.

"Purify!" The sphere dislodged for the tip, spinning toward Ael. Ael sidestepped it easily and shot a fireball the size of Andrea's head back. Chalice narrowly dodged it, the flames singeing her delicate white dress.

"Heh heh, you've lost your touch, Sis." Sis? As in...Sister!?

**Oh snap! Chalice has a brother?! He and his friend sound like they've got something planned. Where do they want to take Chalice back to? Could it have something to do with the strange white being on the island? And whats the deal with the bid bad monster living in Chalice's garage? Find out next time, in Shattered Requiem Stage 7: Nightmares end. See you soon!**


	6. Nightmares end

**Andy's POV**

This was insane. First Chalice and her maid are spazzing out about some occult ritual or something, then a giant monster of death starts rampaging around her front yard, and now two weirdos come out of now where and start ranting on about taking her back to somewhere and saying that she's related to them!

Confused?

Yeah, me too.

"Your mind games won't work" Chalice seemed to calm down a bit. 'A bit' being the operative word here. She was still fuming.

"Who said it was a game?" Ael smirked.

"Tch." Chalice scoffed "I have no siblings."

A small, almost sad smile turned Ael's thin lips upward. "You're so sure of that...Ah well, I guess there's no convincing you." Ael disappeared in a flurry of something black and reappeared behind Chalice. He snaked an arm around her waist and clamped his free hand over her mouth. "we're still taking you back."

Chalice let out a muffled scream and struggled against Ael's grip on her. I struggled to regain my feet, but still gravity defied me and I couldn't.

"_**Do you need strength?" **_An alien voice echoed around my head. "**_We can grant you that power child."_**

"If....if I become more powerful..." I mumbled after a moment of stunned silence."...Will I be able to help her?"

"_**Yes, and many others as well. You will save many lives, little one. Now, say your prayer."**_

"prayer?" I questioned.

"_**Yes. Tell us of what you desire and we will grant it to you."**_

"I..." I stopped, thinking. "I wish I was strong. Strong enough to save Chalice and....Strong enough to Save everyone!"

**Chalice's POV**

"Andrea, Don't!" I screamed, spitting out the scrap of black fabric and skin I had ripped for Ael's hand. "They can't be trusted!"

Those dammed Silhouettes, enticing another mortal into a cursed contract. Heaven forbid they do the dirty work themselves! I heard a hiss of pain from Ael and, realizing just how dire our situation was becoming, began wracking my mind for any possible solution. I came to three such conclusions.

Ael, Briag, the Silhouette, and Father to the death.

the seals on Andrea and I, thus releasing a devastating force upon the earth.

the Limiter

Option 1 and 2 were out f the question. That kind of irrationality would constitute as manslaughter on several levels. Which only left option 3.

Lovely.

**Evangeline's POV**

Mistress was giving me that look again. It was that look she had given me on her tenth birthday, when she needed to hide her favorite doll from the other children in fear of theft. It was the look she had given me when she and I began plotting her revenge against a fat little village girl who had called her father a bad name and splashed mud on her mothers dress. It was also the look she had given me when her mother died and her Father...became another. Mistress needed me to do something, and I would comply wordlessly, as I always have.

Slowly and solemnly I walk to my mistress's side, head bowed, awaiting her orders.

"Evangeline," She began in her usual tone.

"Yes, Mistress?" I addressed her back.

"What's your last name?"

This caught me off guard. Usually she would state what was needed to be done, or the situation, not something so obscure as my last name, which she was fully aware of.

"L'estelle, Mistress." I answer.

"Yes, and what is your mothers name?"

"Cattalinna."

"Cattalinna and Evangeline L'estelle." Chalice-I mean- mistress mused. "Such poetic names, no?"

I stayed silent at this. Mistress gave me a sidelong scowl and repeated the question.

"It is not a servants place to answer such a question." I recited Mothers word perfectly.

Mistress gave me a long look then smiled bitterly. "That's right, It's not. And thats all you are, aren't you? Just a lowly servant, raised to obey orders and nothing else, knowing nothing of the outside world or it freedoms. Or of its vices." Mistress was inching closer to The hunched over red hair man that had attacked her before. I started to worry as the man began to recover.

"Mistress, please, come away from there." I reached out a hand to her weakly. "It's dangerous."

Mistress laughed harshly. "Oh? And what do plan to do about it? How will you remedy this dilemma?" I was lost for words. "Excatly. You can't can you?" The man was getting to his feet, his hand rummaging menacingly in his coat pocket. He...he couldn't be... "And do you want to know why?!" Mistress sounded crazed. "Because I created you, Evageline L'estelle! You and your useless mother! Both of you are fragments of ME!!" The man began to draw his weapon.

"Stop please!" I screamed. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt Mistress! Please!" a shrap cry of pain came form the girl sprawled on the lawn. Chalice fell out of her moment of insanity and cast a pained look at the girl.

"Chalice..." She whimpered.

"Fool!" Chalice glared daggers at me. I flinched. "You've sent the whole cycle into reverse!" Her expression softened considerably as she turned her attention back tot he girl. "I'll miss you, Andrea..." she whispered.

"Ch-Chalice, where..." I start, panicking.

"I'm leaving, Evangeline." She doesn't even look at me.

"W-hat? No....NO! Why are you leaving!?" I cried, trying fruitlessly to grab hold o her. She's lost all physical form, only a hologram of her familiar visage.

"The only one to blame is yourself, Evange-" Her perfect mouth forms the last part of my name, but I can't hear it.

"Why can't....I hear her...?" I ask weakly to no one. Chalice begins to walk away from me.

"No! Come back!" I trip on my dress and land squarely in the muddy grass. Sobbing, I cry out for her to stay, but she doesn't even turn around.

She's left me.

My beloved mistress is leaving me.

Forever.

**Rini's POV**

I hear a loud crash from downstairs. I sigh exasperatedly. The twins must have rough-housed their way into Mom's fine china. Closing my note book, I make my way downstairs to survey the damage. What I find is completely unexpected.

A man, looking around twenty-ish, with bleached blond hair lounged on our sofa. The twins cowered behind the sofa, their hand bound and mouths shut with duct tape. The crash had come from my mother fainting into the glass coffee table, probably from the shock of having come home to find her children bound and gagged and strange man in her living room.

"Ah, the young madam is awake." the Man said, finally taking notice of me. He spoke in a eloquent British accent. I stared speechless as her rose form the couch. "Dolur, is the name. It's a pleasure." He bowed.**(A/N: YAY more orgy. 13~!)**

"W-what are you doing in my house?" I asked, dumbfounded by this man.

"I'm afraid we've not time for questions now, for we must go immediately." With that he strode forward, grabbed my hand and pulled me into blackness.

**Tomas's POV**

Anthony's head lulled onto my shoulder as we sat on Destiny islands beach.

"Man, I'm tired." He complained. I chuckled, and admitted that I was tired too.

"...This is relaxing..." He mumbled finally.

"What, being here with me?" I teased.

"No!" He jerked her head of my shoulder at that. "Here on this Island...It's like nothing bad could ever happen here..."

"Yeah..."

"Alright, I think that's enough day dreaming for today, boys." A pitchy female voice came from behind us. We whirled to see the intruders.

Two woman, both tall and well built stood a little father up the beach. One had electric blond hair and piercing eyes, and the other had soft magenta hair and wore a calculating expression.

"Uh...Hi..." Anthony said. "Do we, uh, know you ladies?"

"Not yet ,you don't." The blonde winked provocatively. Anthony immediately perked up at this.

"Arleen, don't forget our mission." The Other said.

"I know, I know, Lumaria. Sheesh, you're so uptight all the time." Arleen pouted and sent a savage grin our way. "Let's go, shall we?"

**(A/N: Yes ,Ladies and gents, you heard right. I made Manly-manly mar-mar into a lovely lady. Shocking, I know.)**

**Melony's POV**

I inhaled deeply. Today was the day I would tell him how I feel. Mustering my courage, I knocked three times on his door. Who answered the door was not Issac.

It was a boy, in his late teens, with sandy blonde hair and a playful face. He smiled broadly after a few moments of silence.

"Well, hey there cutie. What brings ya' here?" He leaned in uncomfortably close to me. I, in turn, leaned back.

"I-is Issac home?" I asked quietly.

"Issac? Nope, never heard of him."

"But...This is his house..."

"Hm?" the boy thought for a minute." Oh! You mean that boy that lived here!" I nodded quickly.

"We already got him." got him? What does he mean 'got him'? "wait...If you know him....Hey, Ienzo!" He called back into the house. A short sliver haired man and a extremely tall man appeared behind him.

"What is it, Edym?" The short one asked tiredly.

"Is she one on 'em?" Edym gestured loosely towards me. Ienzo looked me up and down before nodding curtly and motioning to the giant.

"Take her, Aeleus."

**Fyte:WHOOO!!! It's done! It's finally done!**

**Axel: What,The story? Already?**

**Fyte: No stupid, the opening.**

**Axel: THAT was the opening? Those 23 pages were the OPENING!?**

**Fyte:Yes. Is there a problem with that?**

**Axel:....No....**

**Fyte: Good, now shush until I've finished.**

**Axel:........**

**Fyte: Well, folks, looks like our heroes are finally starting their adventures. They say, taking the first step is the toughest when starting off on a journey, but it seems they've made it through okay.**

**Axel: That's smoking.**

**Fyte: excuse me?**

**Axel: "takeing the first step in the hardest" is for people who want to quit smoking.**

**Fyte:....I thought I told you to be quiet.**

**Axel: ..........**

**Fyte: But what new challenges await our intrepid adventures? Find out, in Shattered Requiem:From Dawn 'till Dusk! Don't miss it!**

**Axel: you've been watching too many Animes.**

**Fyte: Shut up, Axel! You're killing my buzz!*flails***

**Axel: -_-;;**

**MISSION COMPLETE!**

**DO YOU WISH TO SAVE? Y/N**

**SAVING...DO NOT TOUCH THE CONSOLE...**

**FINISHED.**

**DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE PLAYING? Y/N**


	7. The Main Menu Intermission

**Quick announcement before we start!**

**Because I doesn't feel like writing for long periods of time, I'll be splitting the next couple segments into even smaller segments and post them separately. Why? Because I don't wanna write big long chapters, and the smaller chapters will make me feel like I've accomplished more...**

**(¬_¬) (^_^)**

**NO HUGZ!!!**

**Ahem**

**Sorry about that.**

**So, to keep everyone on-track and up to date, each chapter with be labeled with a symbol signifying who that chapter is about and/or is told by.**

**Heres a list of the symbols:**

**Andy: **

**Chalice:**§

**Rini: **

**Tomas:**○

**Anthony:**◙

**Melony: **

**Issac: **

**~Fyte**


	8. System Anomalies

**WELCOME BACK.**

**SELECT FILE TO LOAD**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**LOADING...FINISHED**

It had been a relatively calm day in **Meta-Metro**. No heinous crimes committed, no screaming politicians whose face would be plastered all over the city by dawn. The smog that usually blanketed the city was thinner then usual, letting in precious sunlight. The sky traffic was spars, large airships being far and few in between, and land and water travel was virtually non-existent. Yes, it was a very calm day in **Meta-Metro**. No one expected much of anything that evening..

So you can imagine that ensuing panic and hysteria when a gargantuan beast, as black as the moonless night, and so tall that it blotted out the sun, rose up from The tower in **Meta-Centra** and let loose a horrible shriek. So terrifying was this sight, that only a few people even noticed the girl plummeting headfirst down the face of the tower.

Among those few were Zack Fair and Genesis Rhapsodos. Two **S**.**E.R.E.N.I.T.Y.** officers, both of equal rank, who were enjoying a much needed break. They had caught sight of the girl as she streaked past their levels windows in a flash of white. Their **S**.**E.R.E.N.I.T.Y.** Training had conditioned them to react to any and all **M.M. System** malfunctions and anomalies with speed and efficiency, and they did just that. Both men bolted from their seats and rushed to the window as the intercom speaker mounted on the wall crackled to life.

"**Attention Meta-Metro citizens. Please remain calm and exit through the nearest stairway. Do not take the elevators. Remain calm."** The automated voice chimed again and again as the people filed out obediently. All except for a mother and her child who, in their hesitation to leave, witnessed an event few ever saw. In one fell swing, Zack's monstrous buster sword busted in the bulletproof glass and scattered the shards outward. The window had broken cleanly, leaving a almost perfect square of a hole. One had to question the impregnability of the building at this. It was either all or nothing when is can to crime in** Meta-Metro. **You either got away with it, or got your felonious ass hauled off to the city penitentiary and, if you were lucky, got a life sentence.** S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y.** didn't screw around when it came to crime. Or when it came to the safety of the citizens, and when that safety was in jeopardy. Which, at the moment, became painfully obvious that it was. But, being the chivalrous man that he was, Zack decided that the welfare of this single girl was a bit higher on his priority list. So he did what he always did in these kind of situations.

He acted.

In this case, that meant jumping from the 42nd story window.

"Fair! What the hell are you doing?!" Genesis called after his partner. Said man flipped around midair and grinned

"Cover for me, okay?"

"Idiot!" Genesis yelled, but Zack was already out of earshot. He sighed in frustration and muttered something about Zack's mother dropping him when he was kid.

"Genesis!" Hojo Shinra's voice sparked over his PDA. "Where are you?!"

" I'm at Meta-Centra. Why?"

"I'm getting readings of two separate system anomalies in you vicinity." Hojo, in his usual creeper voice, sounded extremely excited at this. "I want you to find and analyze both of them! One is on the tower roof, and the other is falling down the east side."

"Acknowledged." Genesis took one last look at his partner and then started towards the stairs. After fifteen flights of stairs, the red haired officer reached the top floor.

"Hojo."

"Yes?" Hojo replied excitedly. "Are you on the top floor?"

"Yeah."

"And?!"

"And nothing. There's nothing up here."

"What?!" Hojo yelled. "But I have several accounts of a large anomaly sighted there!"

"Well, it's obviously not here anymore."

The scientist sighed dejectedly then, as an after thought, asked: "And of the other one?"

"I think Fair's got that one covered."

Sweet Shiva, that hurt.

At least I-er-we, landed on something...relatively soft. By "we" I mean the girl I had jumped out after and myself, and by "relatively soft" I mean a pile of wooden crates covered by a tarp. Well, more like a pile of rubble now, which will probably earn me another lecture from Lucretia about destruction of public property. This is not my day.

_**Destroy her...**_

...Eh?

_**Destroy the Revolutionary...**_

The hell are you talkin' about, mysterious voice in my head? Who's the revolutionary?

_**La fillette revolutionnaire...**_

English please.

_**Destroy the revolutionary...**_

_**...Before she brings upon the damnation of this world...**_

...Yeah, I still have no idea what your---

_**(Static)HURRY!!(Static)**_

Wh-what the hell? More voices?!

_**(Static) Before she summons the-(static) QUICKLY!(Static)**_

_**(Static)—and blood will rain down from on high! (Static) Absolute destiny, hear me! (Static)**_

_**(Static) NO!! (Static)**_

_**(Static) We...we're too late...(Static)**_

_**(Static) --APOCALYPSE-- (Static)**_

"...ack..."

Huh?

**(Static) I swore I would find you! (Static) I swore I would tear this worthless place apart --(Static)--piece by piece--(Static)--just to find you! (Static)**

**(Static)—and thank you--(static)—for keeping your promise.(Static) I'll--(Static)--you. No matter–(Static)--Good--(Static)--bye--(Static)**

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

"Goodness gracious, Zack!" Lucretia cried, still clutching her chest as she hoisted herself up from the linoleum floor. "Don't startle me like that!"

Zack sat bolt upright on the lab table he had been lying on only moments before. His chest heaved and sweat trickled down his temples. The scream from his nightmare, the one at the very end. still rung in his ears as he took in his surroundings. It took him a record twenty seconds to recognize it: Shinra labs.

"Well, now that you've successfully jump started my heart," Lucretia brushed herself off. "Would you mind explaining to me what happened to you?"

Zack rubbed his temples, trying to massage the budding headache back into the dull throb he had woken up with this morning. No such luck.

"...What do you mean? Nothing happened to--" The entire ordeal comes flooding back to him then. The window, the falling, and the girl...Wait, the girl!

"Lucretia!" Zack grabbed the womans arm suddenly, startling her yet again."The girl I was with, where is she?"

Lucretia cocked an eyebrow at him. "Girl? There was no girl."

"No girl? But..." Zack trailed off, trying to think back to the incident. He had jumped out after the girl, landed in the pile of rubble then....then the voices started. One was talking about "The revolutionary" or something like that then those broken static-y ones began yelling. Someone must have been calling his name, then more crackly voices started up. Then that scream...and nothing. At what point did he pass out? And when did he end up in Shinra Labs?

"Zack, there's a call for you on line three."

"'Fair speakin--"

"ZACKY!!"

Zack all but fell off the lab table at the sudden shriek.

"It's me, Mille! I've been calling you for, like, an hour! Where've you been? Where you out hiding from Genesis again? You really shouldn't do that you know, You'll only make more work for yourself. Like Lightning always says, "Shirking your duties will..."uh....I forget the rest. Speaking of movies! I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new one with me!"

"Mille..."

"I heard it's really good! Its about a shy but really pretty and really cool girl who's way too cool for this little town she moves to with her dad and she's totally bored, but then she meets this totally hot guy, and they fall in love, but then he reveals that he's half moogle, but she doesn't care cause there in love and stuff, and moogles are cute anyways! Then and evil Bangga comes and tries to eat the girl for some reason, but the hawt dude saves her and they live happily ever after.

"Mille..."

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you just explained the whole movie to me, right?"

"Oh...I did didn't I? Uwa, I'm such an idiot!"

Zack had to bite his tongue to keep from agreeing with her.

"Oh! I almost forgot why I called you! Lightning wants to know if you know someone named...uh...(Lightning, whats her name again?)"

"(Chalice D'foret)"

"Chalice D'Foret."

"...."

"Zack?...Zaack."

"...Is she their with you?"

"Yeah, why--"

"I'll be right over."

-click-

Mille Johanna pulled the receiver away from her ear and gave it a dismissive "huh" before rushing back to Lightning's bedroom. They, Mille, Serah and her older sister Lightning, all lived together in a medium sized four room flat in the urban district of Meta-Metro. I was a cozy and homely enough to tide Mille over until her "dashing prince comes ans sweeps her away." Lightning's room was the farthest down the narrow hall that led to the bathroom and the room that Mille and Serah shared. It was the smallest room in the house and more then a little cramped with three people fighting to get a better look at a fourth who lay on Lightning's bed unconscious.

"How--" Mille was quickly shushed by the sisters. Both wore motherly expression, if to different extents in correspondence to their personalities, and watched the young brunette attentively. Mille got that uncomfortable weight in her stomach she got when she was on the outside of of a inside joke. The grave auras emanating from the Farron siblings said that they knew something about this strange girl, and it wasn't her measurements.


	9. Bridges to Nowhere

A/N: I think I'm finally getting my rhythm, so there's a chance that these chapters may become a bit more regular. Maybe...

Disclaimer: All characters not named Chalice, Andy, Rini, Issac, Meloney, Anthony, or Thomas belong to either Disney or Square Enix.

…...

You know those dreams where you feel like your falling? The ones that give you that weird sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. Where you mind keeps saying "You're gonna die." but you don't panic for some reason. Yeah, those dreams.

I think I'm having one. Except that its terribly realistic.

Howling winds and stinging cold moisture surround and embrace my body, plastering my clothes to my skin. I can barely manage to keep my eyes open, and what little scenery I can make out is painted a dark blue. There's something yellowish hovering in the center of that blue canvas, but I can't quiet make it out. That sinking throb in my stomach moves even lower, threatening to ricochet into my throat if I'm brought to a sudden halt. My mind is blank except for my intimidate thoughts. No memories gnawing at the back of my head and no stupid emotions to weigh me down. It may sound strange, but I wouldn't mind staying here, suspended in animation, eternally falling in sweet, sweet oblivion.

Suddenly, a crushing pressure envelopes me, along with millions of emotions, memories, faces, voices, tastes, and smells. My senses flooded, it takes me longer then is should have to process my situation.

1.I'm underwater

2.I am most certainly NOT dreaming.

3.I'm running out of air. And fast.

The peace that reigned over me before is replaced by fast spreading dread.

_ "It's okay,"_ I tell myself in a futile attempt to calm my buzzing nerves. _"You know how to swim. Just get to the surface." But which way is the surface?_

The rational part of my brain kicks in, and I get an idea. Careful not to inhale any water, I blow out a small stream of bubbles form my nose. They float forward directly in front of my, meaning I was parallel to the surface. I kick back with my legs to propel myself forward so I am then perpendicular to the surface and swim blindly upward. Just as my oxygen supply runs dry, my mouth and nose break the surface.

My lungs ache as they swell with air. It's a good pain, though, if there is such a thing. Shows that I'm still alive. Once my breathing steadies, I finally take a good look at my surroundings. I'm up to my shoulders in clear, albeit dark water. Judging by the sting that I quickly wiped from my eyes, it was salt water, meaning that I was in some type of sea or ocean. The gently undulating surface stretched over the horizon while the pale yellow moonlight glanced off its glassy face. It would have been a beautiful view...

If I wasn't treading water in the middle of a mystery ocean without a raft or even a life jacket and no help in sight. Just as a new wave of panic begins to rise in my gut, an unnatural shimmer on the water catches my eye. My head turns first, bringing was looked to be a Italian villa atop the water into my line of sight. As the rest of my body pivots, so to does the rest of the waterborne compound swivels into view. I'm so awe-struck by the sight of it that I barely register a slight brushing sensation on my shin. Closest to me is an extensive stone bridge spanning from a brightly lit, glittering archway at the mouth of the city to beyond the line of horizon. Splaying out from the golden arch was a complex of buildings that gradually increases in size as they moved back, ending in a hulking alabaster palace tipped with spires reminiscent of Indian architecture. The entire place was lit with orange flamed street lamps. With the pale yellow moon shining bright, I would have said it looked like day.

Another brush against leg, on my knee this time, pulls me back to the living. Remembering a rather unpleasant encounter with an affectionate octopus, I started towards the closest ledge within reach a little faster then normal.

By the time I hoisted myself onto the stone ground, I was soaked to the bone, not to mention exhausted, and shivering so hard that I couldn't see straight. I was miserable, but at least I was out of the freezing cold and possibly octopus infested water. Pulling my legs fully out of the water and drawing them close to my chest, I start about warming up my numb appendages...Though my efforts are thwarted by a new arrival. Someone I would come to call my best friend in the future.

"It's a mermaid!"

SPLASH

The distant, distant future.

"Be free, my fish-tailed friend! Go back to your underwater utopia to forever live out your days in Poseidon's Harem and-" Reno stopped mid sentence to let loose a small giggly hiccup.

"Reno! So this is where you ran off to! I've-" Rinoa Heartilly paused as she caught sight of her red hair friends delirious state. He trotted over to her and clung tightly to her arm, a cat-like grin spreading over his face. She blanched, knowing the reason for his behavior. "Oh god, Reno, did you eat Nhadala's cooking again!"

Before he could answer, a waterlogged hand came smacking down on the piers rim. Rinoa yelped while Reno shrieked in a voice too high to be masculine; "Kyaa~! It's the sea witch, the sea witch!"

Rinoa had to admit, whoever (or whatever) was climbing on the side of the wharf did look like some ill-begotten sea demon. Seaweed was woven through it's hair and it's eyes looked sunken and dark. Hell, it even had a tiny octopus suckered on it's shoulder.

Which it promptly chucked at Reno's head.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." It, actually "it" was now a "she", fumed from behind gritted teeth as the flying super squid hit Reno with a squelch. The red-head only laughed, the cephalopod latched on to his chest slowly beginning to slide down, leaving a slimy trail in its wake. The she-demon began pelt Reno with whatever else she dragged up from the depths, including soggy clumps of seaweed and a sea urchin, whilst shrieking about 'male stupidity' and 'eight-legged harbingers of death'.

As luck would have it, Shelinda, one of the most squeamish people in the world, just so happened to round the corner at the same exact time that the she-beast sent a starfish turned throwing star hurtling past Reno's head.

The resulting scream could have shattered glass.


	10. Ghouls and ghastlies

A/N: So, this is that end of the first cycle...Sorry if the intermission confused you, but Issac, Meloney, Anthony and Thomas's parts won't be touched upon until the sequel for time frame reasons. (That's right, baby. There's gonna be a sequel to this insanity.) After this chapter it'll be back to Chalice, but I think I might postpone that to work on my other projects. Who knows, I might get a second wind or something but right now, I'm pretty spent on ideas. Not to mention school, which happens to be starting in three days. (WAUGH)

In this chapter: Our third hero finds herself in a seemingly peaceful town with a nasty ghost problem and a dark secret that endangers the lives of the city's youth. Curiosity killed the cat, children...

"I really don't think we should be here, Refia." Arc whispered meekly before scampering to catch up with his friend. He mashed himself up behind her, clinging onto her loose denim vest as a toddler would to his mother. His honey colored eyes shot around the dark and dank alley wildly, nervously waiting for each and every shadow to lunge out at him.

"Oh, mellow out Arc. It's 4:00 A.M., no one'll catch us." Despite her words, Refia glanced up at the windows overhead to make sure absolutely **all** the lights were **still** out. Arc obviously wasn't convinced, but let it drop knowing that any attempt to point out all the plot holes, er, **errors** in her little plan would end in some non-sequiter comment about his ineptitude with members of the opposite sex.

What little plan, you ask? Why, the plan to apprehend and eradicate all beings and/or non-beings of the paranormal nature, of course! Due to the lack of volunteers, Refia had enlisted her unwilling best friend to join her on her little excursion, mostly using him as a pack animal to carry her "Very important equipment" as per usual. This had happened before on a number of occasions, the first being when they were seven, when Refia was convinced that there was a possessed scarecrow stalking the backstreets by night. It was, in actuality, only Farmer Jameson sleepwalking, but that hadn't stopped Refia from bludgeoning him senseless with the butt of her BB rifle.

Pins and needles shot up Arc's neck suddenly as his back snapped into a rigged arch. An arctic wind moaned through the alleyway, chilling both teens to the bone. They stood stock still, Arc shivering under a thin layer of cold sweat while Refia's mouth twitched upwards in long awaited excitement.

It's a shame that they were facing in the entirely wrong direction, else they would have witnessed a truly bizarre sight. One of the darker shadows in the alleyway spasmed suddenly and violently into inorganic shapes, slowly becoming a three-dimensional tower of roiling darkness. Anyone with a hint of sixth sense would have heard a low hissing as a purple-ish gas was released from the base of the unearthly pillar. As the violet mist spread over the air, hoards of shining white ghost-lights became blindingly apparent. Clouds of these wisps hung over the oblivious children as if they were some kind of insect light for the undead. Suddenly aware of their vulnerability, the wisps began to squeal in that high pitched hum that only a chosen few can hear as they flew around in a panic. The shadow being opened it's mouth, which resembled nothing more then a large dent in it's side, and arched forward to engulf both the wisps and the children. After all, young souls always tasted better fresh...Fortunately he, or she, or whatever gender that thing was, never got the chance, because just as he hovered menacingly over the unsuspecting mortals, something in flux between this world and the next collided with his expansive back.

The gargantuan beast howled as his surprisingly frail frame was forced downward towards to the pavement. Spindly tendrils wormed out from either side of its maw and slammed against the stone road, breaking its plummet just in time. Shaking like a wet dog, the thing bellowed in frustration when the little tick wouldn't dislodge itself. The shrieking hum of the wisps had escalated to a deafening caterwaul, setting every dog within one mile radius off on a frantic chorus of howls while Refia and Arc both doubled over in the sudden onset of pounding headaches. The chaos spirals even more out of hand as ghouls and haunts crowd the rooftops to riot and dance while there overseer and executioner is occupied. All Hell had broken loose in this little town on a cliff for reason that are still a mystery to even me, but that's not important right now because something far more interesting is going to happen very soon.

Very very soon, a legend is going to begin.

Arc righted himself slowly, tentatively removing his hands from his ears. Refia followed suit, a dumbfounded grin still plastered on her face.

"That was them..." She muttered, excitement spiking in her voice. "That was defiantly them...!"

"Refia..."

"Do you know that this means, Arc?" The strawberry blonde whirled on him, grasping his shoulders and shaking him.

"No, Refia, I don't, But-"

"This means I was right all this time! All those times they told me it was just a shadow or a trick of the light, it actually was-"

"Refia!"

"What?"

"Look." Arc pointed down the alley back the way they came. There, laying in the shadows was the crumpled form of...someone. The brunette wriggled free from her grasp and made his way over to the dark lump. Refia hung back, stunned and rendered speechless. Hadn't Arc been the one who wanted to go ghost hunting? Hadn't he begged to come long? And then he just brushed off their momentous finding for some napping stranger? Refia was sure he had...but something felt off about the whole situation. Why did she feel so tired?

"Refia!" Arc's panicked voice ripped through her thoughts. "Refia, hurry, she's bleeding! We need to get her to the hospital!"

A/N: Wow, Can you say OOC? I think it apparent that Refia has some issues she's yet to come to terms with, but we'll get to that later.

In the next chapter: Chalice awakens and her connection to Meta-metro is investigated By Mille and Serah while Zack and Genesis discuss Chalices unexpected return.


End file.
